


Sealing Our Love

by Blue_Night



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Romance, coming together, winning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: Erik promised Marco to play only for him in the Champions League match against Lissabon after their first kiss, and the BVB won 4:0 with Erik assisting the fourth goal. Marco now takes him home with him after the game to seal their love after Erik's unique love confession before the match.Sequel to 'Winning Your Heart'





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts), [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Winning Your Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181195) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night). 



> For my two lovelies. I hope you will like it. :-*
> 
> My dear readers, thank you for the lovely feedback to the first part, I am so happy that you liked it. This here is probably hopelessly romantic, pathetic, sweet and far too fluffy, but the boys were so great last night, especially Erik, and I couldn't help it. I hope you will like this fluffy Durmeus love declaration as much as the first part, please let me know and leave kudos and comments if you did. <33

They have won.

4:0.

Erik thinks that he is still dreaming when he leaves the locker room together with Marco who joined them after the match for a short celebration, bathing in the warmth radiating from the older one's body walking close to him and in Marco's beautiful lopsided smile, the smile that makes butterflies flap their wings in his stomach and which is reserved for him only tonight.

Erik has kept the promise he gave Marco earlier that day.

The young footballer has played only for him, for his teammate, idol, friend and now boyfriend. Erik tastes the sweetness of this oh so special word in his mind, hoping that he will be able to taste it on his tongue any time soon as well.

He has played only for Marco, and he has played his heart out to make the man he loves happy, to make him forget his pain and his frustration about his new injury at least for a few minutes.

Erik knows that he has played a good match, and Marco's smile tells him how proud the man walking beside him is, proud of him and his assist. Yes, Erik has assisted again, Auba has shot the fourth goal because of his clever pass.

They have won and they have made it to the next round, just like Erik hoped they would, and he himself has been a not so unimportant part of it. Erik knows that he should be proud of himself, but the strongest emotion he feels is relief.

Relief that Marco will get the chance to play the next Champions League game together with him, that he will be an important part of the forthcoming match against their next Champions League opponent as well, that Marco will perhaps even finally win a title.

If anyone deserves to win, to lift a cup up into the nightly air of the stadium, then it is Marco Reus.

Erik would gladly sit on the stands and miss the chance of winning a title again, if this only meant that Marco would be the winner at least one time in his life, that he was the one who shot the all deciding winning goal for his team. The brunet knows that he shouldn't feel this way as the professional footballer he is, but he does, he just can't help it.

Because his love for Marco and his wish to see him happy is stronger than his wish to win matches and titles for himself, because having won Marco's heart and his love means so much more to him than any other win has ever meant to Erik.

“Can I give you a ride?”

Marco's soft question pulls him out of his musings, and he turns his head to see Marco smile and wink at him. His amber-green eyes sparkle with his smile, something Erik hasn't seen in a very long time, and his heart beats faster when he realizes that these sparks come from Marco returning his feelings and not from their win tonight.

He is the one making Marco's eyes shine with happiness, and he knows that there are happy sparks dancing in his own eyes when he gives back: “I would love that, Marco.”

 

***

 

They drive back to Marco's place in silence, but it is the good kind of silence, filled with anticipation and happiness instead of anger and disappointment about another loss, and Erik savors the precious minutes he needs to prepare himself for what will happen when they will finally be alone and undisturbed, finally be able to come close to each other as the lovers they now are.

Marco turns the engine off and looks at Erik, his face serious now, but Erik can still see the soft, happy smile curling at his lips. “Nothing will happen that you don't want to happen, Erik. But I want to hold you and feel you close tonight,” he says, and Erik knows that Marco is serious about that.

“I want the same, Marco, I really want to be with you tonight. I have waited so long for this night to happen, I don't want to wait any longer,” he gives back, the butterflies dancing happily around in his belly.

Marco leans in to place a gentle kiss on his lips, and Erik kisses him back, whispering an inaudible “I love you, Marco Reus!” in his mind.

 

***

 

Marco has undressed him slowly and with greatest care, kissing him again and again and telling him how beautiful he is. Erik somehow thought that the blond would jump him, that passion would explode between them after the long time they have been waiting for each other, but this night is too special to rush through it, and the brunet is grateful that his wonderful boyfriend is willing to go slow and savor every minute of their first time together.

It is not Erik's first time sleeping with another man, but it is the first time Erik sleeping with the man he loves more than anything, his first time with Marco, and he wants to burn every single kiss and every soft caress into his memory to remember them and hoard them as the precious treasures they actually are forever in his mind.

The passion between them is not less intensive because of the slow pace, quite the opposite, Erik can feel it burning between them with every cell of his body, lightening up the dark bedroom and heating up the air as if this night was a hot midsummer night and not a rather cold one in early March.

Marco's expression is a mirror of the expression that must be showing on his own face, his handsome features suffused with the magic of this moment as he guides Erik to his large bed now that they are naked, stripped not only of their clothes, but also of the masks both of them have hidden their feelings for each other behind for so long.

“You're so beautiful, Erik. You're the most beautiful being I have ever seen in my entire life.” Marco's voice is hoarse with adoration, his rapturous gaze drinking in the sight of Erik standing before the bed in all his glory, long, elegant limbs like the limbs of a race hoarse, and a lithe but strong frame with defined muscles and soft, shimmering skin.

Erik knows that he is good-looking without being conceited, but he has never felt beautiful until this moment, never felt as special and cherished as he feels under Marco's loving gaze.

“You are beautiful, Marco,” he whispers, reaching out with his hand for him. The blond steps closer and embraces him, their bodies touching and their lips finding each other in another deep and tender and yet passionate kiss.

The older one gently lowers Erik down onto his bed without breaking their kiss, his warm hands stroking and caressing each centimeter of warm skin and soft flesh within their reach. The younger one lets his own hands glide over Marco's back, enjoying the play of the muscles under his fingertips, and he deepens their kiss, eager to explore his lover's mouth until he will know all of the secrets and wonders waiting there for him by heart.

His boyfriend tastes and smells wonderfully, so male and so very of Marco. Erik loves his unique scent and his taste, and the hot rush of desperate want and need makes him arch his back and takes his breath away.

“I need you, Marco, I want you, please!” Erik isn't ashamed of how urgent he sounds, and his hoarse plea earns him a tender kiss on his forehead and more tender stroking.

“I need you just as much, babe, you have no idea how much I long for you.” Marco's tongue in his mouth is so tender, tender and yet ardent and demanding, and Erik moans and rubs himself against the strong body covering his own, wishing he could crawl under his skin and right into him.

He needs to feel Marco, he needs to be as close to him as two beings can only be. Erik feels as though he's going to die if Marco won't take him, here and now.

“I need to be yours, Marco, please, take all of me!”

The man his heart belongs to lifts his head up to look down at him, and his smile is the most beautiful thing Erik has ever seen in his entire life.

“I will, love” Marco whispers tenderly, and this is all Erik needs to know.

 

***

 

The room is dark, but the bits of light from the street lamps and the almost full moon falling through the window are enough for Marco to watch the beautiful young man lying underneath him, lost in his desire and his passion.

Their lovemaking is slow and tender, not the fierce and heated storm Marco had expected their first time sleeping with each other to be. But it is so much better this way, and the blond footballer takes his time as he pushes into Erik's willing and pliant body in a gentle and steady pace again and again, dwelling in the breathtaking beauty of his boyfriend giving himself to him for the very first time.

Boyfriend. How sweet this word sounds and tastes.

Marco has waited so long for the moment he would be allowed to call Erik his boyfriend, longed so much and for so long to finally feel the younger one as close to him as only lovers can be, to feel him, smell him and taste him the way he feels, smells and tastes Erik now with all his senses.

Marco didn't expect that Erik would want to give himself to him in their first night, and his plea to take him aroused a storm of overwhelming feelings deep inside his heart and his soul, a storm of love and desire only Erik can awake in him.

The blond vaguely remembers that he kissed and stroked Erik while he prepared him carefully, telling him how desirable, beautiful and special he is, and his boyfriend thanked him for his tenderness and his patience with one of his adorable smile that showed his dimples in all their glory.

Marco can hardly believe that it has been only this afternoon that he felt as if he had lost everything important and meaningful, having to watch his team from the stands again, his life empty and without any joy, but then Erik came to him and offered his heart to him, turning his loss and his defeat into a victory of another, much better kind.

They have won.

Marco's team has won, and he knows that they have won especially for him. Erik has played for him and for him only, and he played great and assisted Auba again, making sure that their win would be a thorough one.

Marco feels like having won together with their teammates, and this only because of a wonderful young man who has always been his faithful friend, and who is now so much more - his boyfriend.

He bends down to kiss Erik on his sweet lips, tasting their softness once more. Erik moans quietly, surrendering to his kiss and Marco's tender lovemaking, and Marco raises his head again to not miss the sight of his beloved boyfriend coming for him for the very first time.

Marco kneels between Erik's spread legs with his left hand braced against the pillow beside the brunet's head, his right hand enclosing his boyfriend's erection. Erik feels so good in his hand, smooth velvet over hard steel, pulsing with desperate want and desire only for him.

The blond is rock-hard and aching himself, but Erik's happiness and his complete satisfaction are Marco's first priority. His boyfriend, the man he loves with all his heart, has offered him his heart and his body, has given him the most precious gift in form of the most beautiful love declaration Marco could ever have dreamed off this afternoon, and he wants – needs – to give Erik something back for what the younger one as his teammate, friend and boyfriend has done for him.

Marco isn't that good at talking about his feelings. He once was, but after some hurtful experiences, he decided to not wear his heart on his tongue any longer.

But he is good at expressing his feelings with his body and his mouth without using spoken words, and Marco makes sure that Erik will feel and know how much he loves him as he gently thrusts into him as deep as he can, stroking the gorgeous proof of Erik's maleness in the same steady and gentle rhythm as he possesses him with.

Each thrust and every stroke bring Erik closer to the edge, his spread thighs trembling with his approaching orgasm and his breath hitching in his throat.

The most beautiful man walking this earth has closed his eyes when the sensations coursing through him became too much, but Marco doesn't mind. He enjoys watching Erik like this, his full, pink lips slightly parted, his handsome features suffused with the lust he feels, his long, dark eyelashes forming soft half-moons on his rosy cheeks.

Marco's heart clenches with all the love he feels for the younger man, and he holds his breath when Erik arches his back with the first wave of his climax. Erik's long and elegant fingers dig into his hipbones as he loses himself in his ecstasy, and Marco pushes himself deep into his tight heat, thrusting all the way in until they are truly one, the tip of his hard member gently pressing against Erik's pulsing prostrate.

Erik comes quiet except for a long soft moan that flees his lips, his warm seed spilling into Marco's tender hand, his shudders proving to the blond drinking in the heartbreakingly beautiful sight of his boyfriend coming undone for him that Erik's climax is as intense and satisfying as he hoped it would be.

Marco caresses him through his height, stroking the twitching hardness until Erik relaxes beneath him with a small sigh, slowly opening his hazel-green eyes to look at him.

They gaze at each other for a rather long time, and when Erik smiles at him, Marco bends down and kisses him while he comes himself, his hand still wrapped around Erik's now soft cock.

It is not the burning passion described in books and shown in movies, Marco's orgasm comes in warm waves that roll through him in slow and gentle backs and forths, but it is the most intensive and satisfying orgasm he has ever had because it is Erik holding him in his arms and kissing him while he comes until he has nothing more to give.

For a while, they simply lie there, holding each other tight and listening to their slowing heartbeats. Erik threads his fingers through his hair, a feather-like touch that makes Marco want to purr like a tomcat because of all the love he can feel in the tender caress. He presses into it, inhaling deeply Erik's wonderful scent, his nose buried in the warm and fragrant crook of his neck.

Marco feels finally at peace with himself and with fate again when he raises his head and meets Erik's eyes, the hazel-green depths sparkling with love.

It is the perfect time to tell Erik how he feels Marco thinks as he returns the loving gaze, he is drunk with love and happiness, but he is also 'sober' enough that his boyfriend won't think that the heat of the passionate moment is making him say what he wants – needs – to tell him.

“I love you, Erik. I have never loved anybody like I love you.”

No win and no title will ever make Marco feel the way he feels now as Erik looks back at him with so much love and happiness shining in his eyes that Marco wants to cry with sheer happiness himself.

“I love you too, Marco. More than wins and titles. More than anything.”

 

***

 

Erik sleeps in his arms, tired and exhausted after a wonderful day with a great but straining match, sweet lovemaking and two perfect love confessions, one before that fateful game, and one after their first lovemaking.

His boyfriend lies on his right side, nestled close against him, and Marco lying on his left side and facing him simply can't stop watching him sleep.

Erik is so beautiful in his sleep, looking so utterly happy and satisfied, smiling even in his deep slumber. Marco lets his fingers glide over the younger one's cheek, over the sweet dimple peeking out of its hiding place, enjoying the warmth and the mixture of soft skin and rough stubble under his fingertips.

The younger footballer was Marco's teammate and his friend for years, but he became so much more to him almost unnoticed, the center Marco's world circles around, his boyfriend, his love - his everything.

Marco closes his eyes, his hand still cupping Erik's face in a tender embrace. “Good night, my love, sleep well. I love you,” he says, his words a quiet whisper in the peaceful silence of his bedroom, and the peace deep in his heart and his soul makes him smile as he falls asleep, a copy of the happy smile the man sleeping in his arms shows.

Today, his team has won an important match, and Erik has been a part of this glorious victory while Marco had to stay behind and watch his teammates winning from the stands – again, but Marco feels like a winner himself today because he has won the sweetest thing of all things, something that is so much more precious and important than any title or cup:

Erik's love.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Kissing You Better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509123) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night)




End file.
